


The Fit Stop

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Gyms, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tomboy, short haired Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Lena goes to the Gym everyday, just to ogle Kara Danvers.A twenty-four year, butch lesbian with drool worthy abs and biceps.Also, Lena is a Weak Gay Mess.





	The Fit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

The first time Lena had set foot in ‘The Fit Stop’, it had been completely on accident. 

The brunette occupied with her tablet, looking over yet another contract in need of her attention. Skimming over lettering so small it made her eyes hurt and her temple throb. A sigh forming in the back of her throat as she blindly pushed open the door to one of her favorite late night restaurants. 

The House of Wanton. 

Not exactly one of the best restaurants in town, but it was open until the wee hours of the morning, and was only a block from the L-Corp tower. The downtown area safe enough that Lena felt comfortable walking the street at night. 

Anything to get a late night fixing of greasy chinese food. 

“Welcome!” Unlike the usual greeting from Mrs. Li; a near unquestionable happening, it was a loud and boisterous voice that greeted her. Belonging to a young, shaggy haired teen that was all tooth and grin. His face peppered with a poor attempt at facial hair.   


“Welcome to The Fit Stop! The one and only pit stop fit stop!” 

In her distracted state, Lena had somehow walked right past The House of Wanton, and over two entire buildings. Entering a gym she had taken notice of once or twice, mostly due to its ugly color scheme. The building once housing a laundromat. 

Though unlike its unappealing outer appearance, its insides were chic and new. Walls a pale grey, with custom works of art decorating the walls. Most sporting inspirational words or phrases overtop of painted landscapes. 

One wall of the lobby made completely out of glass, letting anyone who was in the lobby check out the facilities, and its busyness at that moment in time. 

That was the first time Lena set her eyes on Kara, a woman she would come to know quite well in the weeks to come. Twenty-four year old Kara Danvers, current student of National City University, and part-time barista at some froofy cafe not far from the campus. 

Her smile bright, and her eyes impossibly blue.

Kara an often sight at the tiny hole in the wall gym, taking up space in the weight lifting section more often than not. Or doing crunches by the treadmills… or even occasionally taking part in the bi-weekly yoga lessons. 

All 5’10 inches of her, with a core that made Lena drool and a pair of biceps that never failed to draw her attention. The blonde usually decked out in a pair of basketball shorts, and a tank top. 

Her wrists and arms a swatch of water colors, detailed tattoos that had yet to lighten with age. 

Still crisp and vibrant against Kara’s tanned skin.

A blonde with a dimpled smile, and hair cut boyishly short. Shaved down at the sides, with the top left a couple inches long. A hairstyle Lena had never found all that appealing on men. But upon Kara? 

That was a whole different story. 

Easy for Lena to admire, from her claimed treadmill. Choosing a machine close to the weights, for optimal Kara viewing pleasure. The CEO of L-Corp changing her entire daily routine, to assure herself that much needed dose of the blonde. Going to the Gym after work, in the early hours of the morning. 

Arriving at 1am, and leaving by 2:30am. 

Just enough time to work off some stress, and earn herself a small helping of beef and broccoli from The House of Wanton. Her infatuation with Kara earning Lena a tighter center, and a tighter ass.

Which she had caught Kara eyeing on more than one occasion.

Eyes following Lena as she walked past in her yoga pants and tank top. Her shirt damp with sweat, and clinging to her stomach. A towel slung around her neck.

The pair making small talk at least once a night, unimportant topics that were refreshing to Lena. The business woman accustomed to conversation that hardly ever strayed from the path of professionalism, all blue prints and contracts. 

But with Kara, it could be anything. Lena learning all there was to know about the blonde, and the things she found interesting and amusing. Kara in turn managing to get to know Lena in a way the brunette had not experienced since high school. 

Back when making friends was a much simpler affair. 

So for now, Lena was content with what she had. Watching as Kara laughed, her head thrown back and eyes shut tight. Making the brunettes chest tighten, and her pupils dilate. A trickle of sweat sliding its way down the nape of her neck.

For the moment, this was okay.


End file.
